


I am yours now

by couldvelovedyou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldvelovedyou/pseuds/couldvelovedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker takes Sergio home. It's quiet, teary and full of kisses. (Real Madrid 2-0 Borussia Dortmund)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am yours now

Iker takes Sergio home. The drive there is the quietest he's even been in. He doesn't dare to turn on the radio, and Sergio stares straight ahead the whole time, his eyes glazed over so he's looking at nothing and Iker is sure he doesn't know where he is and he's just running the match over and over in his mind, driving himself crazy.

He leads Sergio into his house with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, sitting him on the couch where Sergio puts his head down between his knees and just breathes for a while. His eyes are wet when he finally looks up at Iker, and then he follows him to the bedroom, throwing himself on the bed, his back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. 

Iker sits down next to him quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

"It hurts to breathe," Sergio speaks for the first time as he looks at him, and Iker's stomach tightens in pain.

"I know," Iker says, and he really does. He's captained enough losses that it felt like his heart would never recover. "It's okay," he takes Sergio's hands between his own.

Sergio nods and settles on the bed so that his head is on Iker's shoulder.

"We'll do it next year," Iker whispers to him, and Sergio nods again. Iker looks down at him, touches a thumb on his cheek, and Sergio looks up. Their faces are inches apart, but Iker doesn't move until Sergio does. Sergio closes the distance and touches their lips together. It's more a peck than a kiss and he moves back but then it's Iker who kisses him and it's real. Sergio deepens the kiss and their tongues touch. He lets out a small sigh.

Iker cups his cheek with one hand and runs the other one down his back until he hugs him. Sergio's arms go around Iker's neck. They stay like that a while, don't break apart, just kissing and hugging. As soon as Sergio's hands slide under Iker's shirt, Iker pulls away. 

"We shouldn't," he softly says and turns to lie on his back. Sergio blinks a couple of times and slides down in the bed. He starts to turn away but Iker keeps him close, hugs him tightly and runs his fingers on his shoulder.

Sergio's breath evens out and slows as he drifts to sleep, his exhaustion from the match taking over, and Iker feels his arm dampen by his friend's tears. He rubs his back dutifully until they stop.

-

Iker wakes up and untangles from Sergio, careful not to wake him up. He makes his way to the kitchen and as he turns on the coffee maker he hears footsteps from behind him.

He turns around and there stands Sergio, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his hair a mess, looking at the floor. Iker smiles at the sight and walks forward, grabbing Sergio's hand and pulling him to the counter. "How did you sleep?" he asks.

Sergio shrugs.

Iker pulls out two cups and places them in front of Sergio. Before he turns away, Sergio looks up at him and their eyes lock. "I'm sorry," Sergio whispers, and his face looks so pained that Iker just wants to hug him and never let go. Instead, he raises his eyebrows in question.

A few moments of silence and of Sergio biting his lower lip nervously go by before Iker understands, and he kisses the top of Sergio's head. "Don't be stupid, it's not like that," he says and goes to get the coffee. After he pours it, Sergio speaks again. "I tried, and you didn't want to." Iker smiles and Sergio gets up. "Don't laugh at me," he says and starts to walk away, but Iker pulls him back and his face turns serious.

"That's not what I meant, Sergio, you know that," he says earnestly, touching Sergio's cheek. "Last night wasn't the right time."

"I needed you."

"I'm always here for you."

Sergio looks down to see how close Iker is standing to him, looks up into his eyes and notes the way his arms are creeping around his neck. He closes his eyes as Iker brings him closer and kisses him and knows that it's true. "You are."

Iker just nods and guides him to a chair, puts a cup in his hand and motions for him to drink up. "You're the best captain we could have had," he tells him and Sergio smiles at that, even though he wishes he could return the armband to Iker and have him back on the pitch. "You're the best friend I have," he says, and Iker kisses him for that. Then he buries his face in Iker's shoulders and whispers, "We'll lift the Décima together," entwines his fingers with Iker's and doesn't let go.


End file.
